Dying A Little Each Day-Book 1
by kcuflulf
Summary: This is the story of Harry and Hermione's love life instead of Ron/Hermione and Ginny/Harry. This is all from Hermione's point of view.
1. Chapter 1- The Owls

Summary:This is the story of Harry and Hermione's love life instead of Ron/Hermione and Ginny/Harry. This is all from Hermione's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter in any way,shape or form. This story isn't mine at all I am simply posting it on the fan fiction site.  
This is By:HHR4ever from wattpad.  
_

Chapter 1- The Owls

Hermione had never seen so much owls in her life. Of course, She knew nothing about them, being only one, and she knew nothing about all of the species. Barn Owl, Great Grey Owl, Pigmy Owl, Great Horned Owl, Boreal Owl, the list went on, But still she was clueless. Of course her parents knew. She thought her parents were very smart, just like her.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger, of number ten, William Terrace, were extremely proud to say that they were a little less than normal. They were sort of the first people you would suspect to be involved in something ludicrous and mysterious, because they just couldn't avoid such happenings.

Mr. Granger was head dentist at a dentist's office called Brightest Whites, in Bristol. He was lean and slightly muscular man with a thin beard that grew by the day. Mrs. Granger was thin, but not stick-thin and was very tall with light brown hair, and she was also a dentist who worked at the same place as her husband. Her long legs allowed her to chat with the next-door neighbors,  
which she enjoyed thoroughly. The Granger's had a one year old girl named Hermione, and in their opinion there was no more peculiar girl in all the world.

The Granger's had everything they could possibly want, and had no secrets. Well,except for one. They would be very embarrassed if anyone found out, so they kept it a secret from everyone they knew. They didn't think they could stand it if anyone found out about Hermione. Hermione, their one year old daughter, was as chatty and smart as she could be. But she was so abnormal in so many ways, that all the good-for-nothing books her mother read changed nothing. The Granger's flinched slightly to think of what the relatives would say when they found out about hermione's...abilities. The Granger's knew that she meant well in every way, but sometimes she couldn't help it. She was a good reason that the Granger's didn't have any other children, they were worried they would be like hermione.

When Mr. And Mrs. Granger woke up on the sunny, bright Thursday morning where this story starts, there was nothing about the sun-drenched sky to hint that strange things were going to be happening. hummed cheerily as he picked out his dentist's smock from kid closet, and chatted happily with her husband as she sat Hermione down for breakfast, being dressed in her in her dentist's smock,too.

Only Hermione noticed a small, brown owl fly past the window.

At quarter to eight, Mr. Granger picked up his lunch bag, and kissed Hermione on the top of her head as she was picked up by the neighbors to be brought to daycare. "Little angel," he laughed as Hermione smiled sweetly at the neighbor. He left the house and got into the drivers seat of his car, and backed out of number ten's driveway with his wife in the passengers seat.

It was at the end if the street that Mr. and Mrs. Granger noticed something strange, an owl perched on the top of the street sign with a letter clamped in its beak. For a minute, thought he must be seeing things. He turned his head to look again, but the owl was gone. What could he have been thinking? It must have been a brief hallucination due to the early morning traffic pollution. He blinked and shook the owl out of his mind, and drove towards Bristol. As he drove all he thought about was the files heaped up on his desk that he needed to organize later.

But at the traffic light near his workplace. Files were jerked roughly out of his mind. As he sat waiting for the light to turn green, he noticed that there seemed to be a lot of people in cloaks. always pondered people in funny clothes, the clothes he saw sometimes were weirder than he could ever have imagined. He supposed they were all heading to some theater for some opera. You saw a lot of capes in the opera. He twiddled his thumbs as the light still refused to turn green, and his eyes fell upon three people in such cloaks standing nearby. They were whispering hurriedly to each other. It didn't look as if they were trying to make an opera time. It didn't look like they were in a hurry at all. was perplexed to see a couple of men about his age walk over and start talking with them, all wearing cloaks. Some in purple, some green, some sapphire-blue, and some just black. The light turned green and moved the car forward, and a minute later he arrived at Brightest Whites, opening the car for his wife, his mind already back on files.

Mr. Granger always sat facing a window in his dental office, but most of the time he was bent over a patient's mouth. But today, he sat at his dental desk sorting files on the second floor of the building, absentmindedly staring out the window. But suddenly, he found it to focus on files. He saw the owls diving past in broad daylight, and people down below did too. He could hear gasps of awe from patients and staff in adjacent rooms, and he couldn't suppress a gasp himself. Some of them hadn't even seen owls in their lives, let alone in broad daylight. had a distracting morning, along with everybody else. He fixed cavities on ten different people. He received many appointment phone calls. He was in a half-hearted good mood until lunch,  
when he unpacked his sandwich and munched it quietly on his desk.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks and the owls until a man came into his office, dressed in a cloak with an owl on his arm. He stared at him in shock as he laid down on the dentist's chair, owl perching on the window sill. He didn't know why, but this man made him nervous. The man was gazing at him with happiness in every inch of his face, and he couldn't see a single opera ticket sticking out of the man's pockets. Well, he HAD no pockets. It was on the man's way out the door after the appointment that caught a few of if the man's words spoken to the owl.

"The Potter, Darby! There poor son, all alone...but still, plenty of time to celebrate and mourn!"

He froze. Curiosity flooded him. He looked at the man's retreating figure as if he wanted to ask him a question, but decided against it and turned back to his files.

He closed the office door, grabbed his cell-phone, and was about to dial the operator number when he had a change of mind. He clicked the phone shut and scratched his head, thinking...No, he hadn't heard that name before. Potter was an unusual name. He didn't know any people named Potter, and he knew a lot of people. And their son...who exactly? He had not heard of this on the morning news, how could he be sure that this man wasn't simply bonkers? He had been carrying an owl. There was no point in asking around about the Potters, no need to worry himself. But those people in cloaks...

He found it a whole lot harder to focus on files that day, and when he left the building at 4:30, he was still preoccupied that he almost walked into someone right outside the door with his wife beside him.

"Sorry,sorry!" They both said in a rush, as the women stumbled but caught herself. It was immediately that saw that this woman was wearing a sunshine-yellow cloak. She didn't seem at all upset about being walked into.  
I'm fact, she looked as happy as could be and said in a high-pitched voice, "Don't be sorry, you should be rejoicing! Rejoice, He-Who-Must-Not-Be -Named is vanquished, at last! Even you muggles should be having feasts in Harry Potter's honor!"

The woman waved her hand and skipped off.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood rooted to the spot. They had been talked to by a complete stranger, who told them they should be celebrating over He-Who-Must-Not-Been-Whatever's vanquishing and over Harry Potters honor. They had also been called muggles. Whatever those were. Maybe it was a political term he hadn't heard yet. He was shaken. He hurried to his car and set off for home, not just because of the strange occurrence but because Hermione would be home from daycare soon.

As he pulled into the driveway of number ten, the first thing he saw, and it didn't improve the events of the day, was another owl the same species as the one he had seen this morning. It had a letter clamped in its beak, just like the first one. He wasn't sure if it was the same one, the markings on it were slightly different.

"Off you go,now!" called , waving her hands

The owl flew off, looking back once. Was this normal for owls to be carrying letters like this? wondered. Trying to hide his uneasiness, he unlocked the front door and stepped into the house. He was still determined not to dig into this issue.

Mrs. Granger had a normal day. She told him over dinner about the one severe tooth problem she had seen that day and how her friend 's baby girl had learned the word "No!" tried to hide his nervousness. When Hermione had been put to bed at 7:00, he went into the living room to watch the 7:00 news, and this is what he heard:

"Tonight on the newscast, bird-watchers are simply appalled at the behavior of the Bristol owls today. Many bird-watchers across the country are saying owls do usually hunt at night, but are rarely seen during the day. There have been thousands of sightings of owls, and some have even reported that these owls have been carrying letters. Also on the news, the strange weather we have been having today. Shooting stars have been spotted from London to Kent, citizens suspect some are celebrating the Mid-summer festival a bit late. It's already August! Also in the news..."

He sat rigid in his armchair. Shooting stars? Owl sightings?  
What was going on? And a rumor about a family called the Potters... came into the family room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good.  
He would have to find out more. He shifted nervously in his chair. "Um Eliza,  
dear, you haven't heard anything about Potters today, have you?"

As he had foreseen, looked positively perplexed. After all, the name Potter hadn't been heard by her since today.

"No," she said thoughtfully "why?"

"Funny people talking about it today in the office," said Mr. Granger "Something about the Potters and there son."

"And?" Mrs. Granger questioned.

"Well, I just thought you might have heard something in the office today."

Mrs. Granger sipped her tea thoughtfully. wondered whether he tell her about the owls. He decided he wouldn't. Instead, he said as casually as he could, "Have you seen any owls lately? The mice have been at it again"

"No, I haven't," she replied curiously.

"Oh, well I've heard some mice in the walls."

"Wait minute, I saw a couple this morning, in the office. Flying by the window in broad daylight."

"Oh, alright then" Mr. Granger said , his heart lifting slightly. "Yes, I've seen some too"

He didn't say another word about owls,Potters or shooting stars as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Granger was in the bathroom, he looked out the bedroom window and peered down the street.  
No more owls were there. It was as if their entire lifestyle had been reversed.

Was he dreaming? Could the potters have anything to do with the owls and shooting stars? If they did, it would be extremely public. Someone could do an investigation, find out about Hermione...

The Granger's got into bed, and lay awake, talking about Hermione. Little did they know that their daughter was awake too.

Hermione was showing no signs of sleepiness. She was lying as still as a statue in the crib in her parents room. She flinched every time a car door slammed or a dog barked. In fact, it was nearly midnight before Hermione heard anything at all.

"What are we gonna do about her, Philip? The things she's done that are not normal..."

"I know, Eliza. We'll figure it out. How could it get much worse? She'll grow out of it."

"You're probably right...let's get to sleep now."

Hermione's eyes widened, her small brain tried to process what she had just heard. She always had a weird way of doing things that were not her intention. Like a week ago when she cried over not liking her raisins and wishing they were grapes. With a POP, the grapes had appeared, her parents stunned, but thinking with a trick of the light and slip of the mind had put them on her plate and forgotten about it. Another time when she was three weeks old, the neighbor's dog had been scaring her when she was being fed. When she peered over her mothers hand, the dog was running away with a newspaper swatting at it with no hands to hold it. And yesterday she had been angry that a shirt she really loved didn't fit her, it suddenly grew until it was perfectly her size. Yawning, she slowly fell asleep, hearing no more from her parents. She woke up at one point in the night to hear a faint buzzing of what sounded like a motorcycle above. But she drifted into a deep sleep, not knowing that in a couple of days her life would change forever.

A&N This chapter is a little boring. Just wait though it will get better and better.


	2. Chapter 2-The Zoo

I've decided that every Sunday I will update. and maybe in the near future

every Thursday and Friday. Anyways

Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 2-The zoo

Nearly ten years had passed since that fateful day with all the owls and shooting stars, and William Terrace had changed quite a bit. The sun rose on the drastically different lawns and lit up the silver number ten on the Granger's front door; it snuck into there kitchen, which was so different from the night when Mr. Granger had talked to his wife about the Potters. The photographs on the mantel really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there has been a lot of pictures of a small pink baby in pretty dresses and outfits, but Hermione Granger was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a young brunette girl reading her first book, at a game at the fair, and standing beside her parents at a relatives wedding. The room held no sign that anything ever went on in that house.

Yes, Hermione Granger was as strange as ever, asleep at the moment , but not for much longer. Her mother was awake and it was her soft voice that made the first sound of the day.

"Get up now Hermione! Breakfast is ready darling!"

Hermione woke slowly. Her mother knocked softly on the door again.

"Up now, please!" She called. Hermione heard her walking towards the kitchen and the sound of clanging pots and pans as her mother prepared breakfast. She rolled onto her stomach and got off the bed, and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a peculiar one. There had been a black-haired in it. She had a strange feeling that she had seen the boy before.

Her mother was back outside her door.

"Sweety, are you up yet?" She asked.

"Almost, Mum!" Said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up sweety, I'm looking after the bacon. Come down before it burns! I want this to be the best day for you."

Hermione smiled and sighed.

"Did you say something dear?" Her mother questioned through the door.

"Nothing,Mum!"

The zoo today, how could she have forgotten? Hermione got slowly out of bed and started looking for skirts. She found a pair in her dresser and pulled some hair off of it, and put it on. She was use to all the hair, she herself shed like a dog in the spacious bedroom where she slept.

When she was dressed she went down the stairs into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all the plates. It looked as though her mum had made bacon, eggs and pancakes. Exactly why her mum had made this food was a mystery to Hermione, as Mrs. Granger hated over-cooking, unless of course it was for a party. Her mums favorite parties were the parties she hosted with her friends, who always tried talking to Hermione, but they couldn't always catch her. Hermione didn't like it, but she was always very sneaky.

Perhaps it had something to do with sleeping in a too-big bed, but Hermione has always had big, bushy hair. It looked even bushier than it really was because of her parents hair, which was never bushy or frizzy. Hermione had a round face, straight knees,brown hair, and brown eyes. The only thing Hermione liked about her appearance was her eyes. She thought they were the color of warmth, and not the color of dirt or poo like some of the meaner classmates had told her.

Dad entered the kitchen as Hermione as eating her bacon.

"I like your hair!" He remarked, as a morning greeting.

About once every two weeks, dad would look over his newspaper and say that Hermione needed her hair slicked down at the salon. Hermione must have had more salon appointments than the rest of the girls in her class put together,  
but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way, frizzy and bushy.

Hermione set her plate which she had just refilled on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Hermione was also counting the days on the Calendar. Her face fell.

"Twenty-Seven," she said, looking at her mother and father. "That's two more than last year!"

"Darling, you haven't counted the Labor Day weekend, see? You have twenty-five days until school starts again."

"All right, twenty-five then," said Hermione,smiling.

Dad chuckled.

"Little angel wants her summers worth, just like her father 'atta girl, Hermione." He ruffled Hermione's hair.

At that moment the phone rang and mum went to answer it while Hermione and dad talked about the zoo. Mum came back from the phone looking sad and worried.

"Bad new, Hermione," she said. "Lizzie's broken her leg. She won't be able to come today." She patted her hand on her leg to indicate where Lizzie's had broken.

Hermione's mouth fell open with horror. Every year Lizzie had came over so they could go to the zoo together, or a restaurant, or a movie. Every year Lizzie had come, a bubbly blonde girl who was a month younger than Hermione. Hermione loved Lizzie's company. Lizzie talked about the boarding school she was going to in London, and Hermione always listened in awe.

"Now what,Philip?" Said Mum, looking pitifully at Hermione. Hermione knew she ought to feel bad for Lizzie, but it wasn't easy. She was angry that Lizzie had broken her leg.

"We could call Mary," Dad suggested.

"Don't be silly, Mary and Hermione stopped being friends ages ago."

Her parents often spoke like this, like she wasn't in the room.

"What about her friend from India...Tanve?"

"On vacation in India," said Mum

"I could just go by myself," Hermione put in sadly (she loved gaping at all the animals with her friends).

Mum looked as though she was considering the idea.

"Won't you be lonely, Hermione?" She asked.

"I won't blow up!" She protested, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could ditch the zoo and wait until next year," Mum said slowly. "...And go somewhere else..."

"No, she's been waiting for this all year."

Hermione began to sigh. She didn't have temper tantrums anymore, she was too old and mature.

But, half an hour later she was on her way to the zoo without any friends, in the back of her parents car, going to the zoo for the gazillionth time in her life. Her Mum and Dad hadn't thought of anything else to do, but before they left,  
Dad took her aside.

"Hermione," he started, putting his hand on her shoulder, "please don't do anything...abnormal, ok?"

"I won't do anything," said Hermione, "I swear."

But dad didn't believe her. No one did.

The thing was, strange things often happens around Hermione, and it was no good telling her parents she didn't want them to happen.

Once Mum, tired of Hermione always coming back from the salon looking as if she hadn't gone at all, had taken a heavy hairspray sprayed and smoothed her hair until it was perfect. Her classmates had laughed themselves silly at Hermione, who spent a sleepless night wondering when this hairspray was ever going to wear off. Next morning however, she had woken up to find her hair exactly like it had been the day before her Mom had slicked it down. She had been looking funny for a week, although she wasn't sure how her hair COULD have done that.

Another time, Mum had been getting her into a new sweater she had bought for her, pink with purple stripes. The harder she tried to pull it over Hermione's head, the bigger it got, until it could have fit an elephant but certainly not Hermione. Mum had supposed that it must have grown in the wash, and to her great relief she went without the funny looks.

But today, nothing was gonna go wrong. While he drove, Dad talked to Mum. He liked to talk about things: people at work, Hermione, clothes, Hermione, stock market, Hermione. Hermione was just something he liked to talk about. But this morning,  
it was boys.

"...running around like hoodlums, acting like they have no mother," he said, as a few boys ran across the street right in front of some cars.

"I had a dream about a boy," said Hermione, remembering suddenly. "He had black hair, green eyes and was very nice."

Dad just shrugged it off for some little girl crush and continued driving. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. Her parents bought her an ice cream, licking it as she walked by the gorilla enclosure.

This morning was the best Hermione had in a long time. She stayed close by her parents as they walked by exhibits, but Hermione should have known something was gonna go wrong eventually. She stopped and sat on a bench by the boa constrictor cage, it was cool and dark in the reptile house with many different species of snakes and lizards lining the walls. Hermione knew them all. The snake she was sitting by was huge, it could have wrapped itself around a triple Decker bus twice and crushed it.

But the thing that intrigued her was the boy in front of the glass. He was scrawny and had long unruly black hair with electric green eyes. He wore baggy clothes and had glasses attached with lots of scotch tape. He was the same boy in her dream. He was being pushed around by a fat child and a skinny child. The fat one seemed to be his relative of some sort, and two people who must also be relatives stood close by, insulting the poor boy. The bigger boys left, the scrawniness one stood in front of the glass, TALKING to the snake. The boy looked around to see if anyone was watching, Hermione ducked behind a pillar, seeing nothing the boy continued talking to the snake. Suddenly, the bigger boys came bursting over, knocking the littler one out of the way. Then, the glass simply disappeared. The snake slithered out and nipped at people's heels, Hermione's parents dragged her away and into the car, and drove straight back home.

"Hermione, did you do anything?" Her father asked lightly.

"No!" She hotly denied. "I was just watching!"

Her father nodded and sent her to bed, where Hermione lay awake in her room for awhile. She couldn't tell anyone. At school, she had no one. Lizzie was somewhere in London. She soon fell asleep, dreaming of the boy she had seen today. The same one in her dream last night.


	3. Chapter 3-No Return Address

Early update;) And im sorry about the paragraph spacing.

I broke a key of my keyboard and it happened to be the paragraph one.

* * *

Chapter 3-No Return Address

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Hermione her longest -ever-weird-looks week. By the time her parents had settled down, the summer holidays had started and and Hermione had already read all the books on her summer reading list in her distress.

Hermione was glad school was over, but there was no escaping the mean -girls, who she saw everyday. Priscilla, Darlene, Madison and Giselle were all the pretty and snotty, but as Dayna was the prettiest and snottiest, she was the leader. The rest of them were perfectly happy to join in Dayna's favorite sport: Hermione-naming.

This was why hermione spent as much time as possible in the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where there was no light at the end of the tunnel. When September came around, she would be going off to boarding school like Lizzie's that Priscilla, Darlene, Madison and Dayna were all enrolled in, for the hundredth time in her life, she would be with Dayna. Dayna had been accepted early, it was her fathers old school, Sminks. All of Dayna's friends were going there too. Hermione, on the other hand was accepted last minute to Sminks. Dayna thought this was very funny.

"They embarrass the newbies on the first day at Sminks," she told Hermione. "Would you like me to prepare you?"

"No thanks," said Hermione. "The poor school children will already be embarrassed when they see your ugly head in their class, they might be sick."  
Then she ran, as Dayna worked out what she said and yelled insults after her.

One day in August, Mum took Dad to London to buy Hermiones Sminks uniform, leaving Hermione at Mrs. Johnson's. Mrs. Johnson was a lot less nice than usual, she had the baby to take care of and was constantly being stressed and snapping at Hermione. In the end, she let her watch television and eat sweets that suggested as if they had been stepped on, they were all in tiny pieces.

That evening, Hermione grudgingly tried on her new uniform and walked around the living room for the family. Sminks girls wore white knee-socks with a green skirt and green Mary Janes, with a white sweater top and a beret. The beret was for hiding their hair, hair not in a ponytail or bun was forbidden at Sminks. It was supposed to turn them into ladies for later life.

As he looked at Hermione in her skirt and sweater top, Dad said joyfully that this was the proudest moment of his life. Mum almost cried but claimed she had something in her eye. Hermione didn't trust herself to speak. She thought that one of her lungs must have popped trying not to scream at them.

* * *

There was a pleasant smell in the kitchen the next morning when Hermione came down for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large frying pan on the stove. She went to have a look. The pan was full of bread frying in an egg mixture.

"What's this?" He asked Mum, breathless. Is this what she thinks it is...?

"French toast," she said, smiling.

Hermione looked in the pan again.

"Oh, my!" She cried. "I didn't realize you would have to put yourself to such trouble!"

"Don't be silly," said Mum. "I just whipped up some eggs and cinnamon. It'll look just like a five star gourmet meal when I'm done. I even sprinkled cinnamon on the bread for you!"

Hermione secretly doubted it would be five-star, but thought it was best not to say anything. She sat down at the table and tried not to think of what the French toast could taste like when it landed on her plate and on the table, like cardboard probably.

Dad came in, sniffing the air happily because of the smell from the French toast. Dad opened his newspaper and set his briefcase and lunch on the table as usual while Hermione toyed it's her fork absentmindedly.

They heard the clang of the mailbox and the footsteps of the postman outside.

"Get the mail, Hermione," said Dad from behind his newspaper.

"Alright," Hermione said, and sighed.

"Atta girl! Work is good for you."

"Course..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Hermione dodged the kitchen door as it almost swung closed in her face as she stepped out to get the mail. Three things lay in the mailbox: two tan envelopes that looked like bills, and a letter for Hermione!

Hermione picked it up and stared at it, her heart thumping like a giant drum. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her. Who would? The only letters she got were postcards from Lizzie. She had no friends that were close, no close relatives, she belonged to the library but always returned the books on time. Yet here it was, a letter addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Miss H. Granger

The bedroom on the second floor on the right.

10. William Terrace Jamestown, Bristol

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish paper, and the address was written in green ink. There was no stamp, or return address.

Turning the envelope over, her hand shaking, Hermione saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the letter H.

"Hurry up, Hermione!" Shouted Dad from the kitchen. "What's in there?"

Hermione went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Dad the two bills, sat down, and slowly opened the yellow envelope.

Dad ripped open both the bills, sighed, and pushed them to the side.

"What you got there, sweety?" He asked, noticing the postcard. Hermione unfolded the letter, and her parents gathered behind her to read. It said:

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

There was a note attached, it said:

I am coming this weekend to explain to your parents about wizards. Don't panic, I will send your return letter when I get there. Farewell,

Rebeus Hagrid of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her parents nodded, both faces white, but they were creative enough to understand that there was a world outside theirs. It would explain the people in cloaks and owls ten years before. Hermione opened the other letter and read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Hermione's head spun. Wands? Broomsticks? Cauldrons? Where would they find all this things? Bursting through the front door?

As if in answer to her question, came a great pounding on the door. They all froze.


	4. Chapter 4- Unexpected Visit

***********READ IF YOU WANT A SHOUT OUT*******

I guess you can always expect early updates now!

I've decided it doesn't matter when I update but it has to be in a week.

Also, I love your guys feedback. I'm sorry I don't reply its just when I do

the person delete their review. If you want me to reply put *** at the end.

And feel free to recommend some of your story's(Harry/Hermione or any Harry Potter related thing)to me!

Once I'm done reading it Ill give ya shout out.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy;)

* * *

Chapter 4- Unexpected Visit

BOOM. The person knocked again. Her parents jumped up in shock.  
"What's going on?" They both cried.  
There was a soft thud of shoes behind her as Dad slid out of the room and peered around the kitchen door frame. He was holding a frying pan in his hand, now she knew why her parents always made sure they had the frying pans within reach.  
"Who's there?" He called out. "I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

There was a pause, as if the person was hesitating. Dad quickly went the the front hall, and opened the door cautiously.

SMASH!

The door frame was hit with force like a cannon by something massive and hairy it was almost tore away from the wall. The big THING howled and clutched it's head.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway, clutching his forehead. He must have banged his head on the door frame as he stepped forward. From what she could see, his face was almost completely covered by a long, shaggy tangle of hair and a mess of beard, there was a little space for his face, and you could see his eyes, glinting like black diamonds under all that hair.

The giant smashed his way through the doorway, stooping so that his head didn't hit the door frame again. He bent down just low enough so that he could look her parents on the eyes. He stood up a bit more as he walked into the kitchen, as the ceiling was higher. Her parents backed into the kitchen, hovering near Hermione. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make the door frame a bi' higher? It's not easy walkin' through too short doors..."

He strode over to the kitchen chair across from the table, and sat down.

"Loosen up, yeh great scaredy-cats," said the man.

Mum squeaked and hid behind Dad, who was crouched terrified, but at the giants command un-stiffened and took a seat next to Hermione.

"An' here's Hermione!" Said the giant.

Hermione looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the black diamond eyes were crinkled into a smile.

"Las' time I visited a Muggle-borns house, I expected a warmer welcome! Yeh look a lot like yer Mum, but you've got yer dad's nose."

Dad made a funny throat-clearing noise. If that was what it was, it sounded more like choking.

"Excuse me sir," he said. "You are intruding on our property."

"Ah, excuse meh, I'll explain then," said the giant; he reached over the table, pulled the frying pan out of Dad's hands, bent it into a knot so easily it looked like he was bending a rubber band, and set it gently on the ground.

Dad made another funny noise, like a growl mixed with a whimper.

"Anyways, Hermione," said the giant, turning towards the young girl and away from her parents. "A very happy day ter yeh. Got summat ter tell yer righ' now, you might of suspected at some point, but it'll be alright."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. Hermione looked at it, and realized it was a checklist. The giant pulled out a feathered quill, and checked off one of the boxes. He stuffed both back inside his coat.

Hermione suddenly asked, "who are you?"

The man chuckled.

"Righ' I haven't introduced myself. Rebeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Hermiones and her parents hands.

"What about that explanation, eh" he said, rubbing his hands together. "Not summat ter calm yeh down when yeh hear the news, if yeh don' mind."

His eyes fell on her parents' white faces and he snorted. He bent down and retrieved something; they couldn't see what it was but when he drew back up a second later he was holding a purple umbrella.

He pointed it at the table and instantly three cups of steaming hot cocoa stood there. He motioned for Hermione and her parents to take it and Hermione was the first to do so. She sipped, and upon not being poisoned or something, nodded to her parents, who sipped theirs too. The giant took a sip of a cup he had conjured, and smacked his lips.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "Everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, yeh won' know nothin bou' Hogwarts o' course."

"Er, no, I don't, you're right," said Hermione.

Hagrid looked sad but satisfied.

"Sorry!" She quickly added.

Hagrid waved away the apology, and rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"How should I explain this..." He said. "Ah well, yer a wizard, Hermione.

There was silence in the house. Only Hagrid moved, sipping his tea and staring at her.

"Excuse me, I'm a what?" Gasped Hermione.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, leaning back in his chair, which groaned dangerously, "Even though you're a muggle-born, still a wizard through an' through. What else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's 'bout time yeh knew."

Hermione gasped like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. But, it wasn't that hard to believe. She had always been able to make things happen. In fact, she accepted it. It meant she wasn't crazy.

"Well, I better send yer reply," Hagrid said.

He grabbed some parchment out of his cloak and scribbled some words on it, then whistled. An owl, a live OWL, flew in through the window, clamped the letter in its beak, then flew off.

"Now, lemme explain," Hagrid said. "Yer a witch, the female version of a wizard. Yeh can do spells an' stuff. Now, Hogwarts, where I'm from, is where yeh learn the spells that will serve yeh through life, battle Dark Forces an' such. But yeh'll learn about that later. Yeh travel on a train, on platform nine an' three quarters. You walk through the brick wall between platforms nine an' ten. Muggles don' see yeh."

Seeing the confused look on her face, he continued, "Muggles, non-magical people. Like yer parents here."

He gestured, then continued again, "Muggles won't see yeh goin' through, and yer parents can go through with yeh if there touchin' yeh. If they know, they see. So, anyways, Hogwarts is where yeh'll learn yer spells. Yeh'll be gone for the length of the first o' September till the end I' June. Yeh can stay stay fer the winter and spring holidays if yeh like, or yeh can visit yer parents. Yeh'll be sorted inter four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Pray yeh don' get in Slytherin. Tha's where some o' the worst wizards an' witches come from. Anyways, now we gotta go get yer supplies in Diagon alley, which can only be accessed by a witch or wizard. Once yeh've got yer wand, yeh can get in by yerself. Off we go then!"

He strode out of the room, Dad and Mum followed, disbelieving their eyes, but still following. They couldn't believe there little girl was going to a magic school who knows where. But it was a reason why Hermione was so abnormal. They would have to accept it. They tried to pile in the car but failed, so headed to the subway and took a train into the heart of London, where Hagrid led them to a beat-up pub named: The Leaky Cauldron.


	5. Chapter 5- The Wand Chooses The Wizard

Sorry for the shitty update this week:( I'm really disappointed in this one. But I have an excuse!  
My Birthday's tomorrow (August 30th) and I'm currently begging my mom to get me a Time Turner necklace. I don't think I'm doing anything to help though.  
I wouldnt be surprised if I dont get it but you know what, Life sucks.  
I'm gonna try to update early for the next chapter. No promises, I start school on tuesday.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this bad chapter?!

* * *

Chapter 5-The Wand Chooses The Wizard

Hermione blinked her eyes as if waking up from a dream. Although she couldn't tell it was daylight, it was hard to tell from the grubby windows in the pub.

"It's a dream," she told herself firmly. "I'm dreaming that a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for witches and wizards. When I wake up I'll be back home, and not in this pub, with all these... wizards."

There was suddenly a large banging noise.

And there's Mum dropping pots and pans, Hermione thought, her heart lifting slightly. But still she didn't believe her eyes. It's such a realistic dream.

SLAM SLAM SLAM

"All right," Hermione grumbled, "I'm waking up."

She walked into a pub and the heavy door swung shut behind her. The pub was full of dirty candlelight, the sun was gone, people were asleep on the benches and tables, there were many owls rapping their claws on their owners heads, newspapers, letters or other items in their beaks.

Hermione scrambled inside, following Hagrid, her parents clutching tight to her. She felt happy though, as if her heart was swelling like a balloon. She went straight to the back door and followed Hagrid as he opened it, while Hagrid said a hurried hello to the bartender. The owls swooped out and over the wall, making Hermione jump and duck. The owls then came back over and sat on the trashcans, as if waiting for something.

"Your usual, Hagrid?" A voice called through the door.

No, Hogwarts business!" Hagrid called back, then shut shut the door.

They were standing in a deserted courtyard with some trashcans, weeds, and a brick wall.

"Don't do that."

Hermione tried to wave the owls away, but they snapped their beaks fiercely and flew off.

"Hagrid!" Said Hermione loudly, "there are owls-"

"Ignore them," Hagrid grunted.

"Okay..."

"They want payin' fer deliverin' the papers ter their clients. Ignore them, Hermione."

Hermione ignored them, Hagrid looked through his cloak, as if missing a piece to something. His coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets. Slug pellets, dog treats, balls of string, teabags...finally Hagrid pulled out a piece of wood, and stuffed it in his umbrella.

"Now, three up...two across...," he muttered. "Right,stand back, you lot."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he touched wriggled, in the middle, a little hole appeared-it grew wider and wider- a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway into a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Hermione and her parents amazement. They stepped through the archway and watched as it shrunk instantly back into a solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of books outside the nearest shop-Hermione loved books, she loved them so much. The nearest ship housed cauldrons. Cauldrons -All sizes- Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yep, yeh'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "an' everythin's bein paid fer by Hogwarts."

Hermione wished she had about a hundred more eyes-like Argus in the Greek myths-as they walked into the cauldron shop. Silver cauldrons, brown, grey, and even purple cauldrons all winked at her from the shelves, and she even thought she saw one made of pure gold.

"Eh, 'scuse me, one pewter cauldron, standard size 2," said Hagrid, and the man behind the counter quickly came back with a cauldron. Not the big ones, like in witch tales but a small one for brewing. He handed it to Hermione, who put it in the bag she had brought with her.

"Thank yeh Mr. Druncaul!" Hagrid yelled as they exited the shop. Once they were outside, Hermione looked every which way, before they walked into the Apothecary, where a woman was standing outside saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen sickles an ounce..."

Hagrid walked up to the counter and asked for a basic set of potion ingredients, and Hermione examined all the things n the shop. Unicorn hair, herbs, dried roots, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws. They walked out with her potions kit, and walked into Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

This is where her parents bought an owl for Hermione and themselves that would send letters and packages back and forth. She picked out a female barn owl with the blackest eyes she had ever seen, she named her Racillia, the name of the main character of one of her favourite books. With the owl cage under one arm, they walked by the Quidditch store, Hagrid had already explained to her what Quidditch was, and she did not fancy riding on a flimsy broom, chasing a flying sphere.

They then walked into Flourish & Blotts, Hermione as in heaven. Books, books, so many books! She purchased all the Hogwarts books and as soon as they were out of the store she had her nose buried in Hogwarts: A History while her other necessary books were laden in her bag.

Hagrid led them to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Madam Malkin quickly stepped her up to a platform and started fitting her. A girl with a slightly pug-like face stood next to her, and she said, "Hello there, I'm Pansy. You don't need to know my last name. Are you a Muggle-Born? Ugh, I can see your parents gawking at everything. Don't talk to me, you Mudblood!"

The shopkeepers looked shocked at the use of the word, but continued working. Hermione left with a new set of robes and a disturbed conscience. The rude girl was driven out of her mind when she visited Ollivander's. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

She entered, and heard the faint tinkling of a bell. The shopkeeper, Olivander she guessed, suddenly slid out from behind the shelves, startling them all.

"Step up, step up, young miss. Muggle-born I see. Here try this wand," he said In a rush, shoving the small box in Hermione's arms. She gave the wand a wave on his instructions, but nothing happened. He gave her a second, then a third, with the same results.

"Vine wood, dragon heartstring, eleven inches," he said, and handed it to her. She waved it, flowers erupted out of the tip, settling in a crown form on her head. The shopkeeper smiled and wrapped the wand up, it was a very fast procedure. There was already a line outside the door, so they had to go fast. He handed her the wand and accepted the next customer. Hermione walked out the door.

Hagrid gave her a ticket for her train, reminding her about the brick wall, and with a POP, vanished. Her parents exited through the brick wall and made their way back home, bewildered and amazed.


	6. Chapter 6- The Hogwarts Express

So, I've been wondering about Hermiones owl, her owl is completely made up, I wondered which owl she used when her parents sent her sweets. So I've invented her owl, Racillia. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 6-The Hogwarts Express

Hermiones last month with her parents wasn't that fun. True, she read every book she bought cover to cover, and tried out most of the spells, they all worked perfectly, but her parents hardly spoke to her at all. Half terrified, half happy, they acted as though any chair with Hermione in it were somewhat empty. Although this was quieter in many ways -Hermione loves the quiet- it did become a bit depressing after a while.

Hermione kept to her room, with her new owl for company, Racillia. Her school books were very interesting. She lay on her bed and read late into the night, Racillia swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Mum didn't come to visit anymore , because Racillia's kills were littered over the floor. Every night before she went to sleep, Hermione dreaded the next day to come, it brought her closer to leaving her parents.

On the last day of August she thought aged better pack up the remainder of her things, and prepare for the drive to Kings Cross Station tomorrow, so she went up to her room and packed all of the books, her wand, all of her clothes, and almost everything else. Later, she went down to the living room and cleared her throat to let them know she was there.

"Er-Dad"

He looked at her to show that he was listening.

"Um- today's the last day of August, we need to be at Kings Cross and walk through the barrier."

Dad just blinked at her.

"Would it be alright if you went with me to the train?"

He blinked. Hermione supposed that meant yes.

"Thank you."

She was about to go back upstairs when Dad finally spoke.

"Funny, the way they do things in the 'wizarding world' , why not just go off from a normal station?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Where is this school?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, realizing this for the umpteenth time. She pulled the ticket Hagrid had given her out of her pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock, Hagrid told us how to do it," she said.

Her parents just blinked.

"Alright, then."

Hermione woke at six o'clock the next morning and was too sad and nervous to go back to sleep. She got up and pulled on her jeans, she didn't really feel like walking into the station in her witch robes, she would change in the train. She checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Racillia was shut safely in her cage, and then sat down on her bed fidgeting, waiting for the dreaded moment to come. One hour later, Hermiones huge heavy trunk had been loaded into her parents car, they had set off.

They reached Kings Cross at quarter to eleven. Dad put Hermiones trunk into a cart and wheeled it into the station for her. Hermione thought this was very kind.

"Well, here we are! Let's go through, together," Dad said.

Mum and Dad grabbed the cart, and they rushed towards the wall. They ran more quickly, and then were almost at the barrier...a foot...a few inches, their was no crash. It didn't come, they emerged into a platform with a scarlet steam engine waiting for them. They had done it.

Smoke from the engine lazily swirled over the heads of the chattering crowd, while owls of every color rested in their cages. Cats meowed to one another in an angry sort of way over the talk and scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some fighting over seats, some hanging out of the window to talk to their friends and family. Hermione pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty compartment. She entered one with a round-faced boy hanging out the window, saying,

"Gran, I've lost my toad again!"

"Oh, Neville," she heard the old woman sigh.

She sat down and talked to the boy, and tried to help find his toad. The train started moving, and she traveled from compartment to compartment, until finally she visited the last one, with Neville in tow. She had already changed, and walked in when one of the boys was raising his wand had flaming red hair and freckles, and what looked like dirt on his nose. The other was...was...the boy at the zoo, and the one in her dream! He had spiky black hair and green eyes, as usual, and was looking at her peculiarly. She fought the urge not to blush.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said the boy, but Hermione wasn't listening, she was staring at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down across from the black haired boy, and both looked shocked. She just wanted to fit in, and this was the best way she knew how. Just insert yourself.

"Er-all right," said the red-haired boy.

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. The rat stayed gray and asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Said Hermione. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practise and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family isn't magical at all, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books my heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said this all very fast.

The black-haired boy looked at the red-haired one, and they shared an expression of shock. Hermiones heart dropped. She wasn't making a very good first impression, but she wanted to let people know she knew. She had always been called a book-worm, and she wanted to prove her knowledge here as best as she could.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.  
"Harry Potter," said harry.

"Are you really?" Said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Am I?" Said Harry, with a dazed expression on his face.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd would have found everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best;I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyways, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

She left, taking Neville with her, but not before she heard Ron say,

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it..."

She chokes back tears and fled back to her compartment. Great, even here, she had met bullies who wouldn't leave her alone, who would insult her. She had hoped to get away from all of this, but with no such luck. She comforted Neville as he looked fruitlessly for his toad, and read her books. She couldn't believe the boy in her book was Harry Potter! Oh, how her heart fluttered when he looked at her, but it would never be, he was friends with Ron, who had hoped he wasn't in the same house as her. But she hoped she was in the same house as Harry.

She shook herself. He's famous, you're not, she thought to herself. But then suddenly there came bangs and yells from Harry's compartment, and she dashed over. Three boys, two very large with one scrawny blonde, hurtling out of the room, one of the larger ones clutching his finger. She dodged some students running up and down the halls, and rolled her eyes.

"What has been going on?" She asked as she entered the compartment, looking at all the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up the rat by its tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at the rat. "No- I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep."

And so it had. They were all acting like Hermione wasn't there, but she waited nonetheless.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked.

Harry explained about the meeting in Diagon Alley, and Hermione almost scoffed. How childish...

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoys father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione, as if just noticing her. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving us alone while we change?"

"All right- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice that she didn't intend at all. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

She left, and went back into her compartment. A voice suddenly echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hermione's stomach lurched, she had said in a hurry goodbye to her parents, and she missed them terribly. She almost wished she hadn't come, but she knew it was for the best. The train slowed down and stopped, and Hermione pushed her way towards the door.

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Hermione heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry? Hermione?"

Hagrids big hairy face smiled over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years, follow me!"

Slipping and sliding, they followed Hagrid Down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path, she couldn't see in the dark.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooh!"

The narrow path had opened up to a black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers, just like in the books she had read. Of course, the picture had moved, she could see the trees waving in the wind in the picture.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hermione and Neville followed Harry and Ron into their boat.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Barked Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads slightly and the boats sailed calmly through a curtain of ivy that cought in Hermione's hair. They reached a sort of underground harbor filled with smooth pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is that your toad?" Yelled Hagrid, who was checking the boats as everyone climbed out.

"Trevor!" Neville cried, holding out his hands. Then they walked up a passage in the rock after the lamp Hagrid was holding, coming out at last into damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of steps and crowded around the huge, seemed to be oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised his huge fist and boomed three times on the castles door.


End file.
